true smile
by CupCakeHime
Summary: skip beat X inuyasha kagome higurashiX tsuruga ren


kagome pov.

I had to take the job for the new film, I couldn't reject it. The president made it clear to me that I had to take the job otherwise I could kiss LME goodbye. I didn't like Tsuruga Ren that much. My co-workers told me that he is a real gentleman.

I didn't see it.

He was cocky.

He hated me.

He was mean towards me.

He expected more from me, then he cocky attitude towards him. he wanted me to act, because acting was something he loved, it was his life. I wasn't an actor, god I didn't even have any experiences with acting, I needed help.

He wasn't going to help me.

I had to be 100% sure about acting otherwise he would call the shooting off. I walked through the old building they were filming in, a detective film, it was something new for the both of us, but he was good at acting so he could manage it. I took a deep breath and sat down on my sofa in my dressing room, I had to pull myself together, for this man.

"I'm sure you will manage, Gome-chan" my manager said.

I looked up and smiled at her manager, "Thanks, Sango- chan" I said with my soft voice.

Sango had faith in me, she knew Kagome could pull it off, otherwise I wouldn't be in this film. The president didn't take rash decisions, so he had to be sure that Kagome could do this. Sango threw a bottle of water towards me and crossed her arms.

"I will be back in a minute Gome, pull yourself together, this is for your career, not mine" She said sternly walking out of the room.

Damn.

The woman was right.

It was for my career, and no one else's.

I had to pull this off, I mean I was Kagome for god sakes.

I was at the top right now, doing this would make me more famous.

I stood up from the sofa and walked towards the table grabbing the script off it. I read the lines once more, I had to feel what this character was feeling, I had to be this character. But god, how could I be here, I could I be a woman who loves a man, so much that she kills herself for him, how could I be her if I never felt love for someone.

"Finally getting serious" I heard that familiar voice say.

I looked at the doorway, seeing him standing there.

God he was handsome.

His perfect features, they were so right about him.

I nodded and flickered through the pages of the script not paying attention to him. I had the confidence in this right now, so why should I pay attention to him when I have to pay attention to the damn script. I heard him walking towards me, his footsteps coming closer and closer. He smiled and took the script out of my hands.

"Let's practice together" He said with a sincere smile on his face.

I gasped softly, he was being serious with me, like his manager told me.

Ren is only serious with people when they are serious about acting.

He put the script away on the table, in such a gracefully walk, he was even better in modeling then me, don't tell me he was a model before he started acting.

"I have to do this, Rin don't stop me" He said with a serious look in his eyes.

He was already in his role.

His eyes.

They said it all.

Ren was no longer here.

He was now Kei the character of this movie.

"I will stop you, I will do whatever it takes" I said desperate.

I felt like the girl in this movie was desperate, desperate to hold on to him, desperate enough to end her own life for him. I noticed the amused look in Ren's eyes, maybe I did it right this time?

"Rin, just don't okay" He said a little mad now.

He was good.

He felt the same emotions as Kei.

Because of his good acting I felt like I was Rin right now.

I felt angry and sad at the same time.

I felt Rin emotions now.

"If you go through with this, I will kill myself" I said letting a single tear roll down my face.

He gasped softly but it was loud enough for me to hear. I smirked, I had him.

I impressed the great Tsuruga Ren, he smiled at me with a smile I didn't see on his face before.

He actually smiled at me.

A true smile not his fake one, to be polite towards people.

It made me feel warm inside.

I felt like smiling too, because of his true warm smile.

"Good job, Kagome- chan" He said with his beautiful voice.

I blushed he actually gave me a compliment, it wasn't like him at all.

I nodded and looked the other way, I didn't want to look in his eyes right now.

"Thank you, Ren" I said softly.

He nodded and walked out of my dressing room, he was so nice, maybe I was wrong this time, maybe he wasn't a jerk, maybe I was acting like a spoiled brat. The shooting went fine this time, we could actually go to home now, it was getting late already and I still had to eat. My stupid manager wasn't here anymore, I looked for her but she was gone! I stood at the parking lot and grabbed my phone out of my bag, I would so yell at her tomorrow.

"What's wrong, Kagome- chan?" I heard him say to me.

I looked up and saw him standing in front of me, with a worried look in his eyes. It almost made me forget about the fact that I was so hungry and that I couldn't go home, almost.

"My manager left, without telling me" I said a little mad.

"She forgot to tell you that she left with Yashiro a moment ago" He said calmly.

"Oh, I see" I said looking into his beautiful grey brown eyes.

"Let me take you home" He said calmly.

I followed him to his car, I mean I had no car right now, I was still seventeen years old. He drove me towards my apartment, I blushed a crimson color as I heard my stomach growl. That was so embarrassing, it was so loud! He looked at me and smiled.

"Hungry?" He asked me.

The blush didn't fade away, "Yes" I said softly.

He nodded and looked out of his window again, "Then let's eat something together"

He brought me to a fancy restaurant, of course the people were nice to us. If you are a top actor or the best model in Japan it's normal that people will be nice to you. We sat in the quiet part of the restaurant away from the annoying screaming fans and ate quietly.

"Are you going to stop acting? He asked me suddenly.

I looked up to meet his eyes.

I kind of loved to act.

Acting was something different.

It felt good to do it, I felt like I was a different person back there.

I smiled and shook my head.

"I am thinking about taking some classes, I loved to act" I said to him.

He nodded, "I think you are good at it"

I smiled.

Ren told me that I am good at acting.

That meant a lot to me, because Ren was the best actor in Japan right now.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

After dinner he drove me towards my apartment again. This time my stomach didn't growl of course. He parked his car and looked at me.

"Well, I'll see you around then" He said calmly.

I didn't want to leave his car yet.

I wanted to stay with him.

I wanted to touch him.

I leaned towards him, and kissed him, right on his lips. I could tell he was shocked by that, but he didn't pull away. He put his hands on my face and kissed me back passionately. He was 4 years older then me, but still I fell in love with him, like all those other girls. We pulled out of the kiss and looked into each other eyes.

Love.

Lust.

Confusion.

It was in both of our eyes.

He still had his hands on my face, his hands were warm, I didn't want him to let of me.

I wanted him to hold me like that forever, to look in my eyes like that.

Forever.

"Kagome- chan you have to sleep" He said softly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Sorry?" I asked confused.

He chuckled, "You have a photo shoot early in the morning" He reminded me.

He was right, I forgot about that.

I blushed and nodded, "I forgot"

I got out of the car and closed the door, I walked over to his side, he opened his window for me and winked.

"See you tomorrow, Kagome- chan"

He drove away from me and left me there at my apartment.

I had a smile on my face.

I knew that I was going to hear more from him.

the end


End file.
